


Bubblegum and Cigarettes

by inquisitor_tohru



Series: Mundus Novus [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, First Time Together, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper and Ruby agreed to take things slow. It worked well, for a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubblegum and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayjee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayjee/gifts).



“Handy, aren’t you?” Piper tilted her head to get a better look at the pistol. If she hadn’t been by Ruby’s side ever since she picked it up, she’d never have recognised it as the crude weapon she pried from that dead raider’s fingers. As well as improving its accuracy and ammo capacity, she’d taken the time to engrave an elaborate, almost serpentine pattern into the metal. “Nimble fingered- um, I mean-”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Ruby smirked, putting the pistol back down on the workbench before sinking into the sofa next to Piper. “Actually I took a couple of metalwork classes before the war. And then practiced a _hell_ of a lot. Gave me something to do when I…wasn’t at work.” Piper stubbed out her cigarette in the nearby ashtray, the last of the smoke twisting around them, as if mimicking the patterns of the delicate grooves in the pistol’s grip.

“Hey, I’m sorry, Blue.” She closed her hand around Ruby’s, gently squeezing. “I didn’t mean to bring up painful memories.”

“Not your fault - don’t worry about it. She grinned again as she brought Piper’s fingers to her lips. “Say, Piper…have I told you how I used to hate the smell of cigarettes?” Piper snickered.

“I think you’ve only mentioned it every time I smoke.” Ruby kissed her hand again, dragging her lips along the ring she’d given her - nothing so grand as a wedding ring, but precious to her nonetheless. Another of Ruby’s creations.

“Well, I don’t hate it now, except…” She paused, smiling at her own matching ring. “Except when I’m travelling and you’re back here in the city. Then I kind of love it and hate it. After everything…well, it’s nice to know I have someone special to go back to.”

“Wow, someone sure is sappy today,” Piper grinned. She shuffled closer when Ruby leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

“Don’t get _too_ used to it.”

“Whatever you say,” she murmured, lips pressed softly to her girlfriend’s throat. It took her a moment to realise her hand had ended up caught between Ruby’s thighs. No doubt, she’d simply been too polite to mention it. “Sorry, um, I-” Back when they first kissed, they’d both decided to take things _slow_ on that front. Because things were…complicated. But in the seconds Piper hesitated before moving her hand away, she felt Ruby’s own hand rest on top of hers.

“You sure about this?” Ruby mumbled words of encouragement as she struggled to unzip her fly and guide Piper’s fingers at the same time. Slowly, she slid her hand below the waistband of Ruby’s underwear, curling her fingers in the soft hair beneath. She wanted to take her time, to savour the moment that had been on her mind for the last few months. Ruby clearly had other ideas as she wriggled halfway out of her trousers before parting her thighs.

Maybe Piper hadn’t been the only one thinking about this.

She didn’t remove the silky underwear just yet – one of the few pre-war luxuries Ruby allowed herself, hidden underneath the roughness of her leathers. It felt nice, the way it glided over Piper’s knuckles as she moved her fingers, carefully teasing the lips apart. Ruby kissed her, moaning into her mouth as one of Piper’s fingers brushed softly against her clit. Gentle, slow, circular motions – the things _she_ liked.

“Let me know if you want anything different, Blue.” Ruby’s eyelashes fluttered as she rested her forehead against Piper’s, murmuring in agreement. She focused on the rhythm of Ruby’s breathing to ignore the pulsing warmth between her own thighs. _For now._ Once again, her own hand settled over Piper’s, guiding her movements, quickening the pace.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she whispered, the word vibrating against Piper’s bottom lip, before Ruby caught it between her teeth. She tasted like bubblegum, and that sudden realisation revealed itself in the curl of Piper’s lips.

“Thought you hated bubblegum as much as you hate cigarettes.”

“Shut up,” Ruby rasped, pulling her closer and crushing their lips together again. Piper heard herself whimper as Ruby whined, her hips jerked upwards, thighs trembling as they clamped around Piper’s hand.

She came with an overwrought sob, burying her face in the soft cashmere of Piper’s sweater. Even after her climax, she was still shaking, and Piper realized her shoulder was damp. Wordlessly, she wrapped both arms around her.

“Sorry-” It came out as half a laugh. “I’m okay, _better_ than okay, really…I just- I need a minute.”

“Don’t worry about it. Seriously, take your time.” She assumed the movements she felt were a nod, or at least something like it.

“Piper, after everything…how did _I_ get lucky enough to find _you_?”

“Aww, Blue.” She kissed the top of her head, the short, chestnut hair bristling against her lips. “ _I’m_ the lucky one.” Ruby snorted.

“Now who’s sappy?”

“Well…you better get used to it.”


End file.
